Are There Instructions to Being a Couple?
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Ash and Misty become a couple! But neither of them have ever gone out on a date before. What happens when they go out together? How do they act? Do they kiss a lot? When do they hold hands? Where's a couple manual, when you need one?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or associated characters. 

Are there instructions to being a couple? 

Zubat's could be heard scarcely, and consistent dripping noises could be heard every few seconds. It was pitch black.

"Ash…?" Misty asked in a worried tone. "Where are you?" she felt around blindly.

"I'm over here, Misty," Ash called from somewhere in front of her. 

Misty sweat dropped. "That doesn't help Ash," she said flatly as she squinted her eyes.

"Follow my voice," Ash called. 

"_Pika_!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay," Misty muttered, feeling around for Ash in front of her. She grasped his hand, accidentally. She blushed and her eyes widened. She quickly removed her hands from his. 

Even though Misty didn't notice, Ash was blushing too, and had stopped walking because he was blushing and shocked. Misty didn't notice, and by accident crashed into him. They both toppled over, and Misty fell on top of Ash. It was a very awkward situation.

"Uh…" Misty blushed nervously.

"A heh heh…" Ash nervously laughed and blushed. 

"_Pikachu_," Pikachu said with a small smile, before using its Thunder Wave to light up the cave, to see Ash and Misty's faces.

Ash and Misty's faces were inches away, both were blushing madly. "Thanks…Pikachu," Ash said nervously with a sweat drop. Pikachu grinned, before frowning and covering Togepi's eyes.

"_Toge toge_?" it inquired.

"_Pika…cha_," Pikachu blushed slightly, with a humoured smile.

"Heh…sorry Ash," Misty said as she started to get up.

"It's okay, Misty," Ash said. Misty had been locked in the powerful eye lock. Her eyes were glued to Ash's, and Ash's eyes were glued to Misty. Before they knew it, they were inches away from each other again.

__

'Wow…are we going to kiss? What am I supposed to do? When do I close my eyes? Or do I leave my eyes open? How does she want to be kissed? Gently? Or some impossible French kiss thing? Where do I put my hands? How long with it last? Will she hate me if I kiss her?' a million thoughts raced through Ash's head excitedly, yet nervously, as his stomach twirled and looped in nervous anticipation. He had never kissed a girl before. Well, except for his relatives…but that didn't count! 

Misty took the lead, as she closed her eyes and gently puckered up. Ash sweat dropped, before following her lead and closing his eyes and gently touching her lips. _'I'm…I'm kissing her!' _his thoughts congratulated him. They pulled away from each other. 

"_Wow_," Misty said breathlessly, with a deep blush. Ash was blushing deep, too. 

"Yeah," he nodded, "wow…" he was also breathless. 

"That was my first kiss, Ash, and I must say…" Misty started as she caught her breath, before continuing with a shy smirk, "you're _very_ good at kissing."

Ash placed his hand on the back of his neck, before rubbing his neck as he blushed and chuckled. "Thanks," he said with a sweat drop, "and…it was my first time, too…" he confessed shyly.

"And while we're on this whole mushy subject," Ash continued with a small frown, as he blushed and avoided eye contact, "I…I like you, Misty. I've liked you for a long time…but I didn't realize it really…until after that kiss." He looked up at her, to see her blushing and smiling proudly. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"Oh Ash!" she said sweetly. "I like you, too!" Ash blushed, and hugged her back slightly.

Misty looked over at Pikachu, who was still blushing, with a very shocked expression. Its hands had slipped off of Togepi's face, and Togepi was now clapping with an excited happy expression.

Misty nudged Ash with a smirk. "I think Pikachu and Togepi are a little surprised," she whispered in his ear, before Ash joined her in looking over at the awe-struck, but happy, Pokemon.

He chuckled, and Misty giggled. The Pokemon smiled at them.

"_Pika…pika…chuuu_?" Pikachu asked with a sly grin.

Ash blushed. "Well…I don't know about Misty and I being a "_couple_"…but…" he looked at Misty for help.

Misty blushed, and smiled slyly at Ash. "Is there something _wrong_ with us being a couple?" she asked him, and he smiled nervously. 

"I…I guess not," he said, unsure of how to answer.

Misty giggled. "Well then, go on, Ash!" she prompted him. "Ask me out!" she coaxed. 

Ash blushed gently, before taking a deep breath, and getting on his knee. Misty stood up and beamed down at him.

"Misty…will you…" he cleared his throat, and he blushed before smiling up at her, "_go out with me_?"

Misty giggled. "Ash…you don't have to get on your knee! That's for when you're asking for someone to marry them," she blushed at the word 'marry.'

Ash sweat dropped, and fell over anime style. "Waaa!"

"But…_I do_," she said confidently. Ash looked up at her questioningly. She blushed, and sweat dropped with a shy grin, before correcting herself. "I mean…I'd _love_ to go out with you, Ash." 

Ash grinned, as he stood up. "Great!"

They smiled at each other briefly before they paused, and a silence filled the cave. 

"…Now what?" Ash asked curiously. 

Misty shot him a blank look, before blinking. "I don't know…" she paused. "Just do something romantic!"

Ash cocked his eyebrow. "…_Huh_?" he asked obliviously. 

"Y'know, do something romantic!" she repeated, as her eyes got distant and dreamy. "Like hold my hand along a moonlit beach, or order something with one straw, so we can share…or serenade me in a beautiful song, while we paddle along a beautiful river…or—" Misty was snapped out of her speaking her thoughts, when Ash made a point.

"But Misty!" he protested. "We're in a cave! Nothing's _romantic_ about a _cave_!" 

Misty frowned, before smiling warmly, as her eyes resumed their dreamy look. "But if its too dark to see, we can hold hands, or we can hug each other when something bad happens," she said, as she briefly looked at a Zubat that was flying by. "Like if that Zubat came and hit you or something, I could run by your side and ask you in a worried tone if you're okay."

Ash smiled slyly. "You don't need to perfect _that_ one," he said. Pikachu and Togepi smirked in the background.

Misty smiled slyly back at him, as she put her hands on her hips. "Well you're the one always taking risks and saving the day, and you always get yourself hurt in one way or another! And as you know, I care about you Ash," she said as she beamed down at him, "and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ash hugged Misty. And although Misty was a little taken back, she hugged him back. It was a warm, loving hug. '_Wow! That sure was nice of Ash. But why did he hug me?'_

As they parted, Ash smiled at her. "Thanks for always being there, Misty."

"No problem, Ash," Misty said warmly with a loving smile. "And by the way," she said, "_that_ was romantic." 

Ash grinned. "I guess it comes naturally!" he chuckled.

Misty playfully nudged him. "_Yeah right_!"

++++++++++++

End of Chapter One

++++++++++++

So, what did you think? Don't worry, this is only the end of Chapter one, and there will be **more** as **soon** as I am able to write some more! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and best wishes for 2003! Don't forget to review…and thanks a lot for reading! 

__

Satokasu Suki


End file.
